Ranmaru Kurosaki
Ranmaru Kurosaki is the senior of Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguuji. Appearance Ranmaru has spiky silver hair. He has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being purple and his left eye silver, and pale white skin. He wears a skin tight shirt with a houndstooth checkered vest. Personality and Interests He's a highly reactive and moody person, right into tsundere territory. He does however have a strong sense of duty. Ranmaru considers himself a rocker through and through and has his own ideals about what 'being a rocker' actually means and is actually fairly mysogynistic in nature, refusing to work with Haruka because he wouldn't sing a song written by a girl. In All Star, it is revealed that the reason for this negative attitude is that the bands he was in in the past were all disbanded because of women. Ranmaru seems to not be completely negative, as is shown when he worked to help an elderly couple repay their debt to the Yakuza. He's show-offy and gives off the idea of feeling self-important, especially when he's performing. Ranmaru doesn't quite get along with Camus (the two disagree quite often and end up fighting almost all the time), while Reiji pranks and picks on him. Ai joins in on this. With his juniors, Ranmaru's calmer around Masato than Ren, and he seems to be on decent terms with Cecil. Like the other Shining idols, Ranmaru has an instrument: he plays bass guitar, and he's extremely fond of it, going so far as to call it the only girlfriend he needs. History His family was once a wealthy clan like the Jinguujis and the Hijirikawas, but his father was betrayed by a colleague and the family lost their fortune. The father worked himself to death, leaving the rest of the family with an immense debt, which Ranmaru took onto his shoulders. This led him to leave his family in hopes of becoming an idol, so he can settle the debt once and for all. He is slowly paying it back while he works to accomplish this. Ranmaru also used to be a part of a rock band, but the members of his disbanded, leaving him alone. Anime Ranmaru first appears with Camus, Mikaze Ai, and Kotobuki Reiji performing one of their songs as holograms,and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato were assigned to work with Ranmaru. Ranmaru stated that STARISH wasn't anything special and they wouldn't make it far if they kept on relying on others. He continued, stating that he was only assissting STARISH because the president told them to. Hijirikawa protests, saying that they are not approaching half-heartedly.Jinguji then continues with Hijirikawa's statement, saying that they're prepared and they can beat his song. This provoked Ranmaru, as he asked Jinguji if he was trying to start a fight and to 'bring it on'. He is then calmed down by Kotobuki. Ranmaru then states that the pair do not seem like they have the will and he doesn't have any desire to teach them. Ranmaru,(as did all the other seniors,excluding Camus) took half of Hijirikawa and Jinguji's room and made them sleep in bunk beds. Songs *Dream More Than Love (with Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren) *恋色センチメンタル (Koiiro SENTIMENTAL) (with Aijima Cecil) *QUARTET★NIGHT (with Kotobuki Reiji, Mikaze Ai and Camus) *Bright Road *RISE AGAIN (with Kotobuki Reiji) Gallery Trivia *In the game it is revealed that he, Masato and Ren were childhood friends because they were all "heirs to rich corporations". The Kurosaki Group went bankrupt, and Ranmaru never thinks back on it. *Ranmaru calls everyone by their first names. *He's a tremendous fan of Reiji's cooking to the point where you can practically bribe him with it. Naturally, Reiji abuses this. *He seems to show his softer side to cats, as he often feeds the strays in his neighborhood. *Unlike the other idols, Ranmaru's primary living place is a small apartment, sparsely furnished. *Even though he is food monster, he is not too fond of corndogs. Category:Male Category:Main Category:Supporting Category:Senior Category:Idol Category:Active Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Shining Entertainment